


My sweet little boy

by anddesdemona



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, WOW this is filthy, baby harry winks, daddy dier, euphemism to harry being young small little ect but everyone is of age and safe sane consensual, small cock, theres room for him in future fics, they are both defiantly in love with dele
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anddesdemona/pseuds/anddesdemona
Summary: Harry is obsessed with Eric. He can’t think about anything else than those strong arms and thick thighs putting him in his place. It becomes apparent Eric thinks Harry might be in need of a trip over his knee.





	My sweet little boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing i’ve written like ever so i’m sorry if it’s shit but the idea just wouldn’t leave me alone.

Harry is literally obsessed with Eric, no exaggeration. It’s been going on for a while now, when Eric first showed up at England camps, a little later than everyone else, handily missing Harry’s most humiliating stage of adolescence. Then Eric appeared at Tottenham and Harry was both made up and fucking terrified. 

Eric was scary thank you very much. At least at first Harry always saw him frowning and mad looking, snippy when he didn’t want to talk, stand offish. God he was hot but god couldn’t he just pity laugh at Harry’s weak attempts at friendship and light flirting instead of the awkward silences that led to Harry’s near permanently red stained cheeks in Eric’s presence. 

Then, Eric began to unfreeze. He became not so scary when Dele joined Spurs and became a link between the two. This was shit. Harry loved being up close and personal with Eric and felt honoured by every smile, laugh and in-joke they shared. But it was a special kind of torture blushing something stupid whenever Eric was even a little bit nice to him. This was especially a problem because Eric was so lovely all the time. Even worse was the fact that Dele, ever sharper than he looked, had caught on straight away to Harry’s crush and took immense pleasure in teasing him about it at every opportunity. He had yet to say anything in front of Eric but that didn’t mean he wasn’t willing to embarrass Harry in front of him, so Harry didn’t put it past Dele to just come out and say it one day. Worst of all was quite how horny Harry clearly was over the whole situation. He had had girlfriends before and friends with benefits situations with teammates and quick shags with all sorts of people, Harry wasn’t that fussy. But when it came to Eric he was like a virgin teenager. He struggled to keep himself decent and soft when Eric came out of the showers like a fucking aftershave ad, he struggled harder when Eric was sweaty and dirty and grinning after a win and he defineitly lost the struggle when Eric was suave, charming and said things like he didn’t know what he was doing to Harry. Like in that nutmegs video when Eric commanded him to open his legs and they fell apart like magic, that did get him hard and he had to ask for a shooting break before him jizzing his pants went all over the internet. Spurs had more than enough sex tapes for one team.

Harry felt particularly bad about his wanks over Eric’s calves and his shoulders and the way his eyes went crinkly and smiley even when his voice was serious and deep because Eric seemed like a nearly asexual man to Harry. He never once spoke about a conquest, a crush, not even a celebrity he thought was good looking. And yeah he had had that girlfriend once but only Dele met her and had nothing much to say other than she was alright and then it was over and there had been no one else after that. So good news : Eric single and available. Bad news : Eric maybe straight? Eric maybe not into sex? Worse, Eric maybe not into any relationship? 

Harry tried to comfort himself with how nice and sweet Eric was to him. He couldn’t even excuse it by saying that’s how he acted with everyone because he didn’t. It made Harry glow and go all tingly in his tummy when Eric made sure he was hydrated or wouldn’t let him make the cups of tea even if Harry had been sat in Eric’s house doing nowt all day or how Eric always made sure to send him silly texts on coach journeys cause he knew Harry got car sick. The only person Eric was even a little bit like that with was Dele and even then he was harsher with Del, knew he could withstand the ribbing, giving as good as he got. 

Harry thought that would maybe be all he ever got from Eric. Until this week that is. Harry came to training as usual on Monday morning, had breakfast, went out onto the pitch and then the gym. It was there in the gym that whatever this was had started. Dele and Eric were hunched over a bike nattering away like tea jenny’s and Harry was cycling two away from them focusing intensely on his music. That why it had surprised him so much when on his way out Eric had passed Harry just as he was lifting out of the saddle to put pressure on his calves and Eric had slapped his hand firmly and squarely across Harry’s bum. 

Harry let out what was definitely a manly noise of slight surprise and not a high pitched squeak. He knew without checking any mirror that his cheeks were Variety 57 red. He looked around subtlety hoping no one had seen although he wasn't quite sure why he felt like Eric’s slap should be hidden and dirty, it’s no secret that a tap on the arse is hardly a rarity amongst footballers. No it was probably more to do with how he could feel his cock hardening right in the middle of the gym, his thoughts filled with the impact of Eric’s hand despite almost no power behind it. In an unfortunate discovery for Harry the public setting and humiliating nature of the incident were doing the opposite of cooling him down. 

(In the end the only eyes he made contact with in the gym were Dele’s, filled with a knowing glint, and Harry supposed if he was to be embarrassed like that in front of anyone he didn’t really mind it being in front of Dele)

The rest of the week seemed to go the same way. Tuesday Harry was picking up a bib from the pile when he felt two swift slaps to his bum and Eric’s voice behind him telling him to get a shift on. On Wednesday Eric sat beside him at lunch and was even more insistent on Harry’s consumption of water than usual, laughing about how tiny his bladder must be when Harry complained. (Harry is NOT excited by this and felt no pleasant twist in his stomach at Eric embarrassing him in front of the table.) Harry sat for the rest of lunch with heated cheeks which were not at all helped by Eric saying ‘good boy’ when he finished all his yogurt. Dele giggled at him and called him poor baby for the colour his faced seemed to have permanently turned after Eric had left. (For the record this also did not cause Harry’s stomach to flip.) 

On Thursday and Friday the amount and force of the slaps left Harry no choice but to mentally upgrade them spanks. This felt all the more deliciously embarrassing and caused his blood to run all kinds of hot. By the end of training on Friday Harry was confused, turned on and flushed head to toe. This state of thrumming anticipation was bloody exhausting not to mention the rate at which he had been going at his poor cock every night had left him more than a little sleepy each morning. The only thing keeping him alert was wondering if Eric’s sudden fascination with Harry’s rear end meant anything and hoping that Eric would never stop. 

It came to a head when Eric and Harry were the last ones on the pitch way after the early dark had settled and they began to head back inside. They walked in comfortable silence until Harry tripped over his own bloody shoelace and nearly went flying. He managed to right himself with his fingertips on the floor only to have the wind slammed out of him entirely with Eric’s ‘don’t be such a silly little boy’ accompanied with three or four hard smacks to Harry’s bum. Harry was rock hard instantly and didn’t know what to do. He stood up slowly and deciding that Eric had to know what he was doing by now tried to be brave as Eric saw his erection. 

Eric pulled himself up making seem so much taller than Harry, and then broke out into a grin, ‘finally’ he sighed, ‘I’ve been trying to flirt with you for months and all it took was a few slaps to get you on board’. Harry was speechless. Eric flirting with him? Didn’t seem right. Besides Harry practically flung himself at Eric all the time. In his lust addled brain that was a bit distracted by Eric’s admission all he could conjure was ‘oh’. Eric’s grin softened to a sweeter smile as he crooned ‘oh little baby just a bit overwhelmed are you?’ as he began steering Harry towards the changing room ‘don’t you worry, you can come home with me and we can take care of this’ his palm flattened firmly against Harry’s cock. Harry was making whimpering noises and whispering yes and please and Eric rocked the heel of hand in and out of Harry’s crotch. Somehow Eric undressed him, got him showered and dressed all whilst keeping Harry hard with the dirty things he would say and his burning hot touch all over Harry’s body. 

How they got to Eric’s home Harry could never tell you but as soon as they got in the door he was alert wanting to know what Eric was about to do to him. Frustratingly Eric was cool and calm and in no rush whatsoever which only served to make Harry increasingly impatient. Eric pulled Harry by the chin and kissed him. It was slow and hot and perfect. Harry’s insides felt melty like hot runny hunny. Eric’s teeth scraped along Harry’s bottom lip and Harry honest to god whined. Eric manhandled him down onto the couch and kept on kissing him. Harry was restless and impatient opening and closing his legs like something desperate. Eric smacked his hands away as he tried to fondle Eric with the intention of undoing him even a little bit as much as Eric was undoing Harry.

Eric pulled away and pinned Harry where he was with a determined look. ‘I know exactly what you want’ he said and Harry believed him. He started to undress Harry again, like he was a doll, with Harry all too happy to let Eric take control. He tried to be ashamed when Eric got him out of his boxers, he was abnormally small he knew, but Eric saw his cock all the time soft and he’d seen it hard not even an hour ago and Eric knew he had a tiny dick and was still all over him like this, so it was hard to feel any shame at all. 

Harry felt himself be lifted and found himself arse in the air looking at the couch over Eric’s knee. God Eric really did know exactly what he wanted, although he never needed to know how Eric read this exact wank fantasy of his just from his face. Eric was telling him how pretty, little and delicate he was and Harry was practically humping the thigh he was laid over in response. God Eric was perfect. That was probably the last coherent thought he had as Eric’s big palm came down hard on his upturned bum again and again. His cock jumped and twitched and his brain was short cutting as his arse began to ache deliciously. Eric was still spanking him when he it made all the worse and began to talk. Harry has always loved Eric’s voice but now as it was calling him a sweet boy, a good boy, a baby who needed what he was getting, all whilst his arse was getting stung it very nearly sent him over the edge.

Eric kept spanking him for ages and Harry had never felt so good in his life, he was flying and all he wanted was to be a good boy for Eric. He stopped spanking Harry and began to roughly handle his ass cheeks. Harry was blushing more than he thought possible and whined louder than he thought possible as Eric brought his hand down between Harry’s spread cheeks and spanked his hole. Eric’s finger dragged up and down and then tapped Harry’s freshly spanked hole once, twice. This was almost enough, the promise of what’s to come another day - he can feel Eric’s massive hard dick beneath his thighs - and the perfect causal dominance of it makes more sense to Harry than anything else in his life. 

Eric turned Harry around in his lap putting him on his sore arse and keeping him over his knees. ‘Look how hard your little dick is baby’ Harry moaned as Eric spoke to him, the light humiliation setting off fireworks in his brain. ‘Just how good little boys should be, with cherry red bottoms and hard cocks’ Eric continued as he began wanking Harry, ‘look’ he kept going, the perfect torturer, ‘I only need three fingers for your little cock sweetheart’ and with that Harry was pushed over the edge, spurting all over his chest, aware of his moaning and moving in Eric’s lap as his orgasam went on and on.

As Harry opened his eyes and his mind came into focus after what was the most mind blowing orgasam of his life, he started pawing at Eric mumbling about doing something for him. Eric huffed out a laugh and said ‘Don’t you think you looking like the pretty picture you are, wiggling about in my lap like that was enough to get me off’ and Harry settled down so so pleased that he made Eric come that way and bursting with joy that this was still real even after all that. 

After Eric had wiped him clean Harry settled into his chest. He had never felt quite like he belonged somewhere so much before. He was very nearly asleep when Eric lifted him and took him up the stairs. Harry was in his arms, legs around his waist, cock soft, bottom red and sleepily docile. Just like Eric liked him. His heart warmed at that. He warmed all over when Eric laid him in bed, kissed him on the forehead and got in right after.


End file.
